Cursed Water-2
by Isabelle Hunter of Artemis
Summary: This is a remix kinda version of addicted2percyj3's version of Cursed Water. It's about a girl called Abigail, she likes being called Abbie, and she's a half-blood arriving a Camp Half-Blood. You never know, she might know a very important demi-god... Hope you guys like my story!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for ages. My friend **_**addicted2percyj3 **_**gave me permission to use her story. That was a few months ago. Sorry for those people who liked her stories but her account was hacked (a bit like mine) anyways... on with the story!**

**22-01-15**

_**Cursed Water**_

Chapter One- I Meet Some Crazy Dudes

Abbie POV

So what did I do in my life for this to happen? I haven't stolen, been mean to or hurt a person so why did this happen. Anyways, let me tell you about my life. Hi, I'm Abbie Patterson, aged 11, and I live with my mum, Rosalind, and my step-father, George. I will do anything for the people Iove. ANYTHING!

We are the perfect family, to people who don't know us. Let me just explain. George is a world-class douche bag. I hate him. He's always bossing my mum around and just sitting on his lazy fat butt.

As I looked at my mothers' lifeless, pale, bruise covered body- yeah I said bruised. I felt needles in my nose. _Oh God _I thought _I'm going to cry. It can't happen otherwise George will beat me fo- _I was ripped out of my thoughts when I felt a steel hard gaze on my back. As I turned around, I saw that it was a black haired, brown eyed (which were almost black eyed) boy looking at me in- anger? I don't know.

I couldn't help the urge to die and sit in a corner. Oh wait- you can't move when you are dead so it is the opersite way round. Nevermind. Let me get back to my thoughts in peace! I nearly screamed at him. I didn't talk. If I did, George would have my life at stake. So I just turned around and ignored him.

After a few minutes of peace, someone tapd me on my back.

"What?!" I nearly screamed at the dude. Oh, wait. This is a girl. She looked sympathetic for me.

"C-"

"NO! Just go away!" I had to hold onto my anger. I didn't shout. The girl looked hurt but walked away. Oh well.

"Abigal, get your butt (a differant word for it) here now!" My darling step-father shouted at me. Luckily no one heard except the girl and boy. They looked surprised. No one else came to Mum's funeral since she didn't know much people. Her best friend was on her honeymoon but sent her wishes.

"Coming, George," I muttered. He never aloud me to call him Dad or Step-Father. I never wanted to. A father is someone you can trust. I don't trust George at all. As I walked closer to him, the more it reeked. Let me tell you one thing. George smelt like he walked through a sewer and a dump all at once. It was horrible.

"Go and get me some food. NOW!" As he said now, he pushed me so I would stumble. I hate that man. I heard a shocked gasp run through the air. It was coming in the direction of them teenagers. I didn't look at them but held my head a _I don't care _face.

As I got into the kitchen of my 'home' I was opening and closing cupboard doors.

"What to get the fat stinkin' walrus," I said, but under my breath.

"Why don't you let him get it," a kind but stern voice said. I couldn't put my finger on it but that voice sounded familiar. As I turned around, I saw that it was that girl from earlier. She had a dirty top which had a picture of a flower on it and knee-length shorts. The boy dressed in a black top, a black hoodie, black jeans and black shoes. This guy seriously needed a makeover.

"Can't cause-" I paused. How stupid am I? I nearly told the secret I have kept for 7 years!

"Get out!" I shouted "This is private property so you can't come here!" I waved my phone at them threatenly.

"I'll call the police," Flower and Darkness (as I called them) looked at the phone like it was some kind of marsion from Mars. Darkness disappeared but then reappeared next to Flower in seconds. My hand felt strangely empty to. I looked at my hand and... it was gone! Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. only joking, but it was truly gone. No jokes.

How can I be so stupid? Darkness has it.

"Okay, Darkness. What have you done with my phone?" I asked him cautiously. The two juat looked at each other. Flower nearly laughed. Darkness looked a little amused.

"Darkness?" He asked.

"Yeah because you seem so dark and you disappeared into shadows. Flower is called Flower because she looks like she always gardens and she is wearing a flower top." Darkness had a ghost of a smile while Flower was staring at me like I am pyscho.

"Okay, Abigal-"

"It's Abbie!" I interupted her.

"Abbie," she said" my name is Katie Gardener and this is Nico-"

"I can introduce myself, Katie. Names' Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades..."

Oh. My. God...

**A.N. Hope you liked it guys! PM me or review if you have any questions.**

**I'll ask a question for each chapter:**

**Which book do you like best out of **

_**The Lightning Thief**_

_**Sea of Monsters**_

_**Titan's Curse**_

_**Battle of The Labringth **_**or**

_**Last Olympian**_


	2. The Attack

**A.N. Hey, guys! I don't know why but I reall like this story, better then my others. I just noticed this but it always seems like I update at night, if you live in England. **

**25-01-15 (It's my birthday in 7 months)**

Chapter Two- The Attack

Oh. My. God. Darkn- Nico is a son of Hades. So now what? Katie's a daughter of Persephone?

"So do you want to go to camp?" Katie asked me. I just stared at her like she was looney.

"I'm not going anywhere with you two, for all I know you could be some serial-killer!" I sneered at them. They looked at each other- again. What's up with talking?

"Nico?" Katie said. He just nodded.

"Grab her!" Dear God, this isn't going to end well. As Nico grabbed me with his cold hands, Katie started chanting something in Ancient Greek. How did I know that? Anyway, while I was trying to get out of the death-grip I was held in, we went somewhere in a puff of wheat. When I landed safely on the ground, I ripped out of the grip I was held in.

"What the Hell was that for?!" I shouted at them.

"You kidnapped me!"

"It's for the best," Katie said, "you needed to get away from the monsters." I don't think she meant George.

"Camp Half-Blood is the safest place for people like us."

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked in a weary tone. I swear I've heard about that place before.

"It's for demi-gods, half mortal half god, a place to learn how to survive, train and so on." Katie explained.

"I know what a half-blood is!" I said hurridly,"I'm not dumb!" Katie looked at me angrily.

"The half-bloods who don't know aren't dumb. They just didn't get taught what we are." Katie said. But since she said we were at Camp Half-Blood, I looked around, trying to see what my new home looked like. All I saw was some strawberry fields and _Pick your own strawberries _sign.

"The strawberry field doesn't look like a camp to me," I hissed.

"Look harder," Nico was right. Once I looked harder at the strawberry fields, they were turning into cabins and old-fashioned buildings. I mean old fashioned, older then the Victorians who were ancient! We started to walk up the small hill so we could get there, me more eager then the others. At the top of the hill, there was bad news...

**(I thought about ending it here but I want to go on)**

There were monsters of all kinds: vampire-snake ladies, big furry dogs with ruby-red eyes all differant sizes, tall men with clubs, one-eyed strong looking men and so much more.

"Oh, gods," Katie muttered. I don't think she was worried about the monsters I saw, I looked in her direction and saw three old shriveled hags, with wings and wips. I don't think they are going to make a warm wooly scarf for me either. I think thats why Katie said that.

"Πάω να κοπεί από το κεφάλι σας και να τα στείλει στα Τάρταρα! Εγώ, ο Nico Di Angelo, γιος του Άδη, τον αφέντη σου, βασιλιά φάντασμα, καλούν την παρουσία σας για να πολεμήσει μαζί μου σε μια μάχη" Nico screamed at the top of his lungs. Somehow I knew it meant,

I am going to cut of your heads and send them to Tartarus! I, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, your master, Ghost King, summon your presence to fight with me in a battle.

Before I could shake of the confusion, I got tossed a sword which was too light for my liking. It was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but the size and weight of it put me of.

Even with the wrong sword, I moved into the position Nico and Katie were in and attacked. I'm not trying to boast or anything, but I seemed like a natural. The hood of my hoodie got caught on something while I was fighting one vampire-snake ladies and as I just stabbed the weird-looking lady, a big dog jumped on me.

I nearly lost my sword while this was happening but I caught onto it at the last moment. Forgetting my luck, I thought I was going to win the beast but when I was knocked to the ground, my head hit a rock. I tried to sit up but my eye-sight was blurry and the dog was on me.

When it was about to bite my head of, someone stabbed it and huge golden chunks fell on me. I don't know what happened next because everything went black...


End file.
